Jarida Week Oneshots
by Mew Mew Boudica
Summary: So, it's Jarida Week on Tumblr. I guess you're supposed to do this with art and a oneshot to go with it (I've never done one of these pairing week things before), but oh well. I'm just doing the stories. One story for each day of the week, until Saturday. Just fluff, mostly. R&R, please, thanks.
1. Day One - Fire and Ice

**Day 1- Fire and Ice**

* * *

The first time they held hands, it was like their very natures were battling.

* * *

Her hands were fiery hot, like she'd bathed her hands in coals. To describe her temperament as 'hot-blooded' was extremely fitting, in Jack's opinion- her blood was fire rushing under ivory skin.  
His hands were icy cold, as though he had just been lifted from the frozen pond. Yet his cold blood made him neither sluggish nor murderous- his temperature did nothing to deter him spreading joy throughout the world.  
The first time they kissed, it was as though their natures had made peace.  
It burned, just like if she was out in wintertime and had laid face-down in the fresh snow.  
It burned, just like if he was out in summertime and had turned his face to the blazing sun.  
It burned, ice and fire, fire and ice.

**Prompt- Fire and Ice  
Word count- 143.**


	2. Day Two - Rose

**Day 2- Rose **

* * *

Merida rode Angus at an ambling walk through the woods. She breathed in the late autumn air, smiling at the promise of frost and snow.  
Suddenly, she stopped, staring at the whispering blue flame that beckoned her into the woods. Her heart started pounding as she slipped off Angus' back and quietly padded towards the wisp. As it disappeared, more of them began forming a path into the forest.  
As she got deeper into the forest, the air around her got colder, and there was frost on the grass and leaves and tree trunks.  
Merida's pulse quickened. If this was what she thought it was, she couldn't be happier. But how could it be anything else?  
She skirted around a tree trunk, catching a glimpse of white hair and a blue hooded sweater before something big and cold collided with her.  
Merida squawked, then laughed and put her arms around the frozen teenage boy that was hugging her with everything he had.  
"You're back," she said happily.  
They sat down on a tree stump, holding hands. Merida told Jack everything that had happened in the castle while he was gone- Maudie's pregnancy, the triplets' antics, and stories of her and Elinor doing things together again.  
Then, Jack told Merida what the Guardians were up to- Bunnymund's litter of baby bunnies, North's newest sleigh, and how Tooth was pining after a minor seasons spirit from England.  
It seemed all too soon when the sun started going down and the two had to part ways.  
"Hey," Jack said, kissing Merida's cheek, "I almost forgot. I have a present for you."  
"A present?" Merida asked.  
"Yeah. So during the summer, you'll have something to remind you of me."  
"Like I'd ferget you!" Merida exclaimed, laughing.  
Jack reached behind one of the trees nearby, pulling out a potted rosebush. One bloom still remained- pure snowy white, with a fierce reddish-orange that painted the base of each petal.  
Merida smiled, gazing at the flower. Like fire and snow mixing together. "It's beautiful. Thank you."  
"I love you," Jack said quietly, setting the rosebush down and pulling Merida in for a kiss.  
"I love you too," she replied.

**Prompt: Rose  
Word count: 362**


	3. Day Three - Free

**Day 3- Free**

* * *

* * *

Merida and Angus galloped over the fields that surrounded the castle. Her thick red hair flew behind her, and in the sunlight, it almost looked like fire.  
Jack flew beside them, creating trails of snow in the air behind them. Since he'd made it snow anyways, it just looked like Merida was outside playing with the snow.  
Jack stopped suddenly and just floated in midair, watching Merida ride. He smiled. He loved watching her like this- out of the castle, in the wind, free as a flame.  
His smile faded as he remembered his own predicament- trapped as an immortal Guardian, bringing snow and cold around the world.  
"C'mon, Jackie! Thought you were th' Guardian of _Fun!"_  
Jack grinned, and raced after Merida. He _was_ free.

**Prompt: Free  
Word count: 126**


	4. Day Four - Spirit

**Day 4- Spirit **

* * *

Merida ran up to Jack, fairly bursting with excitement. "Jack! Th' Solstice Faire is comin' soon, would you be interested in joinin' me?"  
"The Solstice Faire?" Jack asked. "I won't be able to get you anything..." he trailed off dubiously.  
"That's not th' point! We're goin' to have fun, not 'cause I want a present. I'll get one for you, though," she said, winking.  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "You have yourself a deal, lassie," he managed, before dissolving in giggles. Merida joined in.  
A few days later, Merida woke to the pleasant smells of the Faire- food, incense, perfumes, and snow.  
She rolled out of bed, pulling on her dark green winter dress, her wool-lined boots, and her black cloak, then ran outside and straight into Jack.  
"Hey there," Jack said, grinning. "You're in a hurry."  
"Stop teasin', Frosty, time's a-wastin'! Let's go to th' Faire!" Merida replied cheekily. She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out into the Faire.  
The Solstice Faire was held in the same place the Games were in the summer, but the field was dusted with snow and deep muddy cart-trails carved all around, making paths through and around the Faire. Some stalls hawked their sales- "Best cured meat! Venison, salmon, beef, get it here!" "Trinkets, bauble, jewelry! Get it for your girl, show 'er you care!"  
Other stalls were simply there, attracting attention just by showing their wares.  
The Faire was packed, with cooing girls, gruff men, haggling wives, and mischievious boys. Merida and Jack wove through the crowds, stopping occasionally to look at jewelry, clothing, weapons, and toys. Merida bought a rose gold snowflake on a shimmering red silk cord for Jack, and accepted the few gold pieces he handed her to buy a delicate sapphire and silver ring- a present from him, since the big man selling the jewelry looked right through Jack.  
As the were winding their way through the masses of people, some folk saw Jack and gave him room. Most just passed through him. Every time this happened, Jack winced and wrapped his arm around his middle a bit tighter. After a while, he was limping through the crowds of people, holding Merida's hand like a lifeline. Merida became more frantic to find a way through, pulling her boyfriend along in a desperate race to get out.  
Finally, they found themselves at the edge of the Faire, and carefully jogged the rest of the way to the woods. Once they were in the forest, Jack sat heavily on a fallen tree, catching his breath.  
Merida quietly sat beside him, holding his hand. Suddenly, she stood up and began pacing.  
"This isn't fair," she said angrily. "Why can' they see you? Why are you like this?"  
"It's not my fault I'm a spirit," Jack grumbled, getting his wind back. "Blame the Man in the Moon."  
"Aye, ah do blame him!" Merida exclaimed, her accent growing with her anger. "Why should he say if you're invisible wi'out belief? Mah mum barely believed ah was a princess, but she saw me!" She sat down beside him. "It's jes' not _fair,"_ she muttered.  
"It's different. I'm a spirit, Merida. If it wasn't for him, I'd be _dead."_ Jack's voice grew louder. "Would you really prefer that, Merida? The only reason I'm here is the Man in the Moon made me this way. He made me a spirit, so I would have a second chance." Hus voice suddenly dropped, and he stepped closer to Merida. "You're my second chance."  
Merida pondered this. Finally, she raised her head. "Yes," she said quietly, "I suppose you're right." She leaned into his open arms and wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

"But look," he said, chuckling. She looked up to see him tie the cord around his neck, putting the pinkish-gold snowflake over his heart, wrapping a curl of her hair around it.  
Merida giggled and slipped the ring onto her finger, putting her hand on his face to match the silver and blue to his hair and eyes.  
Jack leaned down and kissed her, then laughed.  
"What is it?" Merida asked.  
"Imagine if someone walked in," he giggled, "and saw you kissing air?"  
Merida stared at him, then started laughing. The couple fell in the snow and rolled in mirth, but to a non-believer it would just be Princess Merida and her 'spirit' boyfriend.

**Prompt: Spirit  
Word count: 729**


	5. Day Five - Frostbite

**Day 5- Frostbite**

* * *

Jack and Merida had set up a schedule, that when winter rolled into Scotland she would go to the woods and Jack would be there. They'd done this three times.  
Now, as Merida ran excitedly to the forest, her heart was nearly exploding with excitement. That morning, frost had covered the fields, and dark gray clouds pulled overhead. A scent of snow was on the air and the ponds were freezing over. Winter had returned to Castle Dunbroch, bringing with it Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter.  
Merida burst into their clearing, and stopped dead, her momentum making her feet skid in the cold mud.  
Where was he?  
Merida panted, trying to control her breathing. It was a long way, to run all the way from the castle to the forest through the wet grass and mud in a long skirt.  
She sat down on a log and waited. And waited, and waited.  
After two hours, Merida stood up and looked up into the sky. Cold rain had started to fall, and a breeze picked up. She felt the cold seep into her body, welcoming it.  
Merida stood in the rain, feeling the frostbite reach into her heart. She trudged out of the clearing, not really sure how to feel about this.  
When she got back to the castle, she went directly to her room, shucking off the wet cloak and dress and pulling on a clean, dry one. She flopped down on her bed, feeling lonely.  
She jack-knifed up suddenly, and hopped nimbly to the floor. Maybe Mum would know what to do.  
She padded to Elinor's room, pulling open the heavy wooden door. When she looked inside, she stopped in surprise.  
Elinor had set up a tea set on her sewing table, and had pulled a couple chairs on either side of it. The queen sat in one of the chairs, facing the door.  
"Merida," she said, smiling. "I was expecting you. Come in."  
"What's all this?" Merida asked, stepping in and closing the door. She walked up to the 'table' and sat down, searching her mother's face.  
"I saw you coming back to the castle, and you looked upset. I was just curious." Elinor picked up the teapot and poured a cup of tea, handing it to her daughter. She poured one for herself, and cradled it between her palms.  
Merida took a sip- mint tea. "I _am_ upset," she mused, recognizing one of the feelings bouncing around in her chest.  
Elinor hummed in agreement. "Has this anything to do with the white-haired laddie you've been wandering around with these couple past winters?" she asked knowingly.  
Merida looked up in surprise. "You've seen Jack?"  
"Jack..." Elinor said thoughtfully. "I've seen you two wandering about all twitterpated. I've also wondered about why we never heard anything about him." She took a sip of tea and raised her eyebrows over the rim of her cup.  
Merida blushed and shuffled slightly under her mum's gaze. "I know this will sound crazy," she began, "but Jack Frost is the Spirit of Wintertime, which is why he only comes during, well, winter. We met a few years ago, after the Games, and we sort of fell in love. We agreed that every year when winter started coming to Scotland, we would meet in the forest, but-"  
"-but this year he didn't show up?" Elinor guessed.  
Merida nodded, running her finger around the rim of the glass. "I-" she cleared her throat. "I'm not sure how I feel about this."  
Elinor set her tea down and leaned forward. "Merida, let me tell you a story. And also-" she interrupted her daughter's unasked question- "it's not a _historical_ story; this is about me."  
Merida raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent.  
"When I was your age," Elinor began, "I too was nervous about my betrothel. Not necessarily because I wanted my freedom, but because I was in love with a boy named Duncan Ferguson.  
"Duncan and I would meet every day in the forest outside my home. I thought he was a farmer's boy, playing with my heart- but it didn't matter, I was head over heels for him.  
"One day, my mum told me I was to be married, and that the sons of the Great Highland Lords would be competing for my hand. I was outraged, and heartbroken, because I knew she'd never agree to my Duncan.  
"Finally, the Games rolled around, and I sat with my parents in my best dress, fuming. Not only was I to be parted from my love, but he had not shown his face the previous two days. I thought I would never see him again.  
"Lo and behold, when the Lords presented their sons, there he was. Duncan. Or, really-"  
"Fergus Dunbroch," Merida whispered.  
"Aye," her mother replied. "Your father. My love."  
"So, what you're saying is that love never abandons you, and I shouldn't be worried if he's late getting here?" Merida guessed hopefully.  
Elinor hummed again. "Sleep on it, dear. I'm sure it'll all reveal itself."  
Merida stood up, and walked around the little table to hug her mother. "Thanks, Mum," she said, kissing the brown-haired head.  
"'Tis nothin', darlin'." Elinor said, smiling.  
Merida left the room and returned to her own, swinging around the hacked-up bedpost and flopping once more into bed, snuggling herself deep into the covers. That night, she dreamed of a snowstorm, with unintelligible words echoing in the background- two voices, a boy's and a girl's.  
When she woke up, she pulled her boots on, grabbed her cloak and ran from the castle, jumping on Angus and riding into the forest.  
In the clearing, Jack Frost paced anxiously back and forth, absolutely not expecting the overjoyed redhead that leaped on him and pressed him into the snow, laughing and crying and hugging him.  
When they both stood up, Jack hurried to apologize. "Merida, I'm so, so sorry. I know we set up our routine, but I ran into heavy winter duties elsewhere and I- I can't believe I missed it, I know you were worried-"  
His flow of words was cut off when Merida kissed him full on the mouth. She was just so glad he was back...  
When she was done kissing him, she pulled back and said, "I forgive you."  
She felt the frostbite ebbing away.

* * *

**Prompt: Frostbite  
Word count: 1057  
This one ran away from me, and I'm rubbish at writing 'dark.' Lol.**

**Also, I'm inexcusably late in uploading this. Sorry.**


	6. Day Six - Discovery

Day 6- Discovery

* * *

"Ye don't _know?"_  
Jack tried to answer but Merida interrupted him.  
"Yer my boyfriend an' ye don't know how to _ride?"_  
"Um. Yes? I suppose I should've learned, but our village was really poor."  
"Jack, the poor people here have horses! We need to teach you to ride." Merida stated.  
"As long as I don't have to learn on Angus," Jack replied, eyeing Merida's huge black Clydesdale warily.  
"Och, why not? He's a good boy," Merida said lovingly, rubbing the horse's head.  
"He's huge. How do you even ride him without busting your little hips?"  
Merida glared at him and smacked him upside the head. "Just 'cause yer a little snowflake doe'n't mean th' rest of us are. Now," she spun around, jumping on Angus and holding a hand out for Jack, "let's see if we can smuggle one of the castle horses out."  
Jack nervously grabbed Merida's hand, and was promptly heaved over the big horse's back.  
"Could we- y'know- walk back to the castle?" Jack asked.  
"Fine brave laddie you are," Merida replied cheekily. She clucked and squeezed her legs Angus' barrel. The Clydesdale began moving at an ambling walk out of the forest. Jack relaxed; it was sort of like a rocking chair, rocking side to side.  
As they came out into the field, Merida glanced slyly backwards. "Feelin' comfortable, snowflake?"  
"Yes," he replied.  
"Alrighty then, hold on," she said happily.  
Jack hugged her securely around the waist as she clucked again, kicking Angus lightly with her heels. Angus shifted into a high-stepping trot.  
Jack puffed out one barking little laugh; this gait felt like a long, slow jog.  
Merida slowed Angus down again as they neared the castle. She jumped down and helped Jack dismount. "Tha' wa'n't too bad, now was it?" she asked, grinning.

"Not at all," Jack replied, grinning. He'd discovered his new favorite subject in the ongoing education of life- horseback riding- and his favorite instructor in this subject- Merida.

* * *

Prompt: Discovery

Word count: 327  
There's a cheesy, poorly written bit of fluff for tonight. It's twelve after ten and I need to go to sleep. I'll expand upon this later, 'cause horseback riding lessons are fun. :D


End file.
